Mine
by MarigoldWatson
Summary: A bartender has a chance encounter with Tommy Conlon and is never the same. Simple Back story that ends with smut.


This is a shameless smut fic that I wrote after I watched movie Warrior with Tom Hardy and Joel Edgerton. It's incredinly good and the whole time I watched it I couldn't help but want some dirty rough Tommy smut. Hopefully you guys enjoy it (:

* * *

The first night they had met she didn't know what to think of him.

Tommy Conlon was rough edges and feral. When he'd walked into the bar everyone, literally everyone, had stopped to watch him walk in. Captivated by the presence that had left a promise of violence if anyone invaded his space without warrant. He was an electrical current that had made the lonesome women in the bar swim to him begging for him to be their shore.

Unlike most men who thrived on such easy pickings, Tommy had seemed unimpressed by his luck. Instead he had ignored every woman who had tried. It had left her astounded and yet, perplexed. She'd known a lot of the frequent women who came into the bar; trying to find shelter for their cold hearts and a body to heat it up for the night. Half of them weren't bad. One in particular, Susan, was what you would've considered to be a fox.

She'd watched more than a few times as Susan would walk up and merely bat an eyelash before she had a man under her spell. But when she had tried with Tommy he wouldn't even look in her general direction. Susan persisted; refusing to give up on the undoubtedly handsome new stranger that reeked already of booze, sweat, and faded cheap cologne.

Susan being Susan had even been brazen enough to stick her 36D chest against his arm. Trying to entice him with a whispered promise of some midnight fun. That had turned his head in a way that sent a different kind of chills down her spin.

"Get. Away. From. Me."

The animalistic glare in his eyes sent a chill down Susan's spine; shit even hers. The moment it had happened she'd stopped cleaning out one of the glasses, afraid she would have to get the bat in hopes of it scaring him off of her. If worst came to worst.

But the look, the words, and the seething thick command had been enough to send Susan reeling back for safety. He had watched Susan making sure she had taken enough steps away from him until he had returned forward and waved over for the bartender. Which, just so happened to be her.

Setting the newly cleaned glass back on the rack she'd walked over, slinging the rag over her shoulder, and leaned down close to the bar to get his order.

"What can I get for you?"

When Tommy had first looked up at her time seemed to immediately stop. The atmosphere grew thick as she looked into the darkness of his eyes and read the pain that made him dangerous. He seemed stunned that she had been a bartender.

Had he not noticed when he'd walked in? She wondered.

Finding it hard to believe she shook it off and stayed leaning; hands placed out on either side of her so she could lean down enough to catch his order over the jukebox. For a moment she felt like she'd been sized up and deemed worthy.

Tommy locked eyes with her and stated, "Cheapest whiskey you got. Double."

He caught the face she made and by the sudden perking of his shoulders, narrowing of his eyes, she instantly regretted not having better control over her facial expressions.

"Problem?"

It was more warning than a question. She tried to stop the shiver from spreading down her spin, a horrible mixture of fear and excitement at the richness of his voice, as she leaned back to the bar to grab the shitty bottom shelf whiskey her employer probably made down in his basement. Shit was awful.

"This right here is shit," she stated bluntly. She showed the bottle and shook it for emphasize.

"I'm not worried about taste. I can handle that. I want a drink. You're a bartender. So do your fucking job and pour me the damn drink."

This time she felt her eyes narrow as the tips of her fingers danced along the top of the baseball bat under the bar. Tommy had held her gaze as they both stared at one another. A more deadly game of a staring contest being born for a match of wills.

Rejecting the idea to toss him out (or to hit him in his beautifully scary pretty boy face) she moved her hand up to grab a bottle of Tennessee Whiskey, grabbed a glass, and started to talk and pour at the same time.

"I'm doing you a favor. That shit is like battery acid and will aroid your insides and have you shitting blood for a week. So how about you pay me three dollars for every glass of this instead, we'll call it bottom shelf, and save you getting probes shoved up your ass. Sound good, macho man."

She slid the glass over to him and steeled her face to not break at the heated look that had pulled his face tight with anger. Tommy's jaw was clenching and unclenching as he no doubt wanted to smack her. She'd always had a mouth and always hated it when assholes treated her like one of the women in the bar.

Her skin had begun to sizzle under the weight of his gaze and somewhere off in the distance she could hear someone calling for her. Refill no doubt. Instead of answering her she watched as a strong, calloused hand reached out for the glass.

"You should go get that," he grunted knocking back the double in a flash. "But not before you fill this back up first."

She'd done what she was told and poured him another but when she'd walked away she had a small smirk on her face at winning a silent battle. No matter how small.

When closing time came around and she'd done last call Tommy had been the only one left in the bar. Seated in the same spot since the last three hours. The whole entire time she'd felt him watching her; the small burning sensation that sent an itch between her shoulders as she imagined his eyes boring into her. Tommy had made no sign that he intended to leave and for a split second she became worried he might give her trouble. But when she'd came up in front of him, looking at him expectantly, he had shocked her.

"What's your name?"

She probably had looked as dumbfounded as she felt.

"Uh…Maggie."

He had eyed her for another split second before he replied, "Tommy."

Giving him a nod of recognition she didn't know where to go from there but Maggie didn't have too. Not after he more implied than asked, "What were you going to do with that bat earlier?"

Maggie couldn't help it as she felt her eyes widen. She had always been smooth with keeping it hidden when she was going for it and used it so damn well it was like an extension of her body. No one had ever noticed when she went for it, but Tommy had.

"How did you-"

"Have to use it often?"

He'd downed the last shot of whiskey for the night, his heavy eyes never wavering from her, and laid out forty dollars on the bar. Maggie went to go make change when he said, "Keep it."

"Thanks."

"How often."

"Often enough."

"You any good?"

"I can hold my own."

For a while the conversation went back and forth; the questions small and her answers just as small. She'd continued to clean up around the place; turning the chairs up onto the tables (Tommy had helped), and turning off the jukebox. When Maggie was finishing up sweeping she realized that it was an hour in a half since she'd closed the bar and Tommy was still there.

The conversation had quieted and he'd helped here and there but mostly he had stayed and watched her. Occasionally picking up the conversation in small bursts and letting it die down when she asked something back.

Once she was finished she grabbed her coat and pulled it in tight; zipping it up as she took the keys out of her back pocket and waited for him to join her at the door. As she was locking up he'd made a joke. It had startled Maggie so much at first she didn't know if it was appropriate to laugh or not, but she did. Tommy didn't smile or laugh with her. The only regards to him joining in on the joke was a lightness that had softened his eyes for a brief moment before it quickly vanished.

After that night Tommy came in more frequently. Always sitting close to the wall at the end of the bar. Maggie keeping their arrangement going with the Tennessee whiskey. The parts she looked forward to the most, however, was at closing time. Tommy and her would be alone together for a couple hours. Him helping her clean up before it was time for her to lock the place up.

If she was being honest the end of the nights were always the worst when he left. Maggie could tell that Tommy wasn't the warm and fuzzy type. Sometimes getting anything out of him was more than just pulling teeth but like taking a digging a bullet out of a wound. Maggie would just get nowhere before he shut down and those dark eyes of his would watch over her, making her skin sizzle as if he had touched her.

God how she wished he would touch her.

Some of the customers would comment about him on nights he wouldn't show. The nights Maggie hated the most. They teased relentlessly about where her boyfriend was for the night and if there was trouble in paradise. Maggie knew a majority of her regulars knew about the horrible break up she had been through with her recent ex, Grant. Martha, a 66 years young alcoholic, detested him the most. Spitting on the ground every time she heard his name.

It was silly. It had barely even been close to a month but Maggie knew she had grown fond of her sulky and dangerous new companion. A part of that being the way that heated gaze made things low in her body tighten and begged for sweet relief.

On a night he had shown up it had all been fine. Until Grant made an appearance. It had been months since Maggie had heard from him. Thinking that thankfully it was fully done and over and she would no longer had to look over her shoulder. She'd been sorely mistaken.

Grant had walked in. All crazy rage and if Maggie could've guessed, probably on some kind of drug. He threw glasses and cursed her for changing everything. When he reached over the counter for her, her hands ready to grab a hold of the bat, Tommy's hand had reached out swiftly and with little effort had Grant stumbling back. A hand over his nose as Tommy stood taller, shoulders squared, and the look of a mad man about to be set loose written all over his face.

Maggie had suddenly felt terrified beyond belief; the sharp change in the promise of a violent threat to actually becoming more than that right before her eyes. The whole bar had stilled in anticipation and swelled with a tangible anxiety that had set every pulse racing. Luckily, Grant hadn't made more of a scene and left.

That was the first night where Tommy hadn't stayed long that night. He asked sharp and abrasive questions about Grant. Even digging in harshly about the extent of Maggie's and Grant's relationship. After he got all he wanted he'd made a grunt noise and walked quickly out of the bar.

Maggie's heart and been in her throat. It felt as if something had been torn from her even though nothing had ever been implied about their relationship at all.

For a week Maggie hadn't seen Tommy and she'd begun to give up hope. Until that night he'd came back in. He looked more lost than usual and didn't even request a drink from her as he sat at the bar. He'd open his mouth to say something but never finished it and would dismiss her rudely if she hung around too long after. When closing time came Maggie wanted to scream at him to leave. When she offered up the proposition of him leaving if he didn't want to be there, he simply continued to stare at her but never answered. She wanted to pull her hair out.

She'd locked up the bar and turned to look at him. Tommy just continued to stare at her. That lost look in his eyes as he searched her face making it difficult to say much herself.

"I'll see you around Tommy," she said as a goodbye. Maggie gave one last glance back at him over her shoulder and found him already walking in the opposite direction.

Her heart sank further lower as if it was trying to escape from her. Rounding the corner of the alleyway next to the bar she leaned up against the brick walls for support but still found herself slipping to the floor.

Maggie had been so caught up in her sadness that she hadn't noticed someone moving up quickly beside her. When strong hands grabbed her shoulders and lifted her off the cement floor she let out a shriek of fright. A cold sting of pain silenced her as a hand smacked out across her face. Bodily instinct raised her left hand up to her stinging cheek to protect it; her eyes finally registering the man who had grabbed her: Grant.

"No!" Maggie screamed.

She fought in vain to get out of his grip as he used his long arms to shake her. A free hand slapping her across her face once more to try and quiet her down.

"You stupid bitch!"

And just like that, within a matter of seconds, it happened so fast.

Grant was suddenly torn violently off of her. The momentum of the movement sending Maggie crashing down besides Grant as the person who had rescued her fell perfectly on top of him pining his body down with their legs firmly placed on Grant's sides. The brutal punches that crashed into Grant's face left sickening crunches; a hand he'd held up to protect his face ending up breaking with the sound of the cracking bone reverberating off of the brick walls of the alley.

In all the fast pace of the attack Maggie hadn't thought to look at who it was who saved her and realized it was once again, Tommy. But this wasn't her Tommy. This was an out of control rage-filled monster. All of that animalistic heat Maggie had noticed before finally unleashed.

His fists were now connecting with a wet and bloodied face. Grant no longer moving or making any signs to defend himself. Quickly, Maggie moved to grab a hold of his wrist to try and stop the next blow.

"Tommy!" she shouted frantically. "It's over Tommy, it's over!"

He turned on her and screamed. Screamed like a man who had come undone and his mind was gone. Maggie thought about dropping his hand, quickly swallowing back her scream as she went to move away from him.

As those frantic eyes landed on her Maggie wanted to instantly drop her hands away from his arm. But she knew if she did he would end up killing Grant, if he wasn't already dead.

A light suddenly seemed to click in his eyes as Tommy recognized who she was. He looked down at the mess that was a still Grant and back up at her. He quickly surveyed the area and in one smooth motion stood, took her hand, and led her back towards the street.

"Tommy, where are we going?"

The grip he held on her wrist was going to leave a bruise Maggie already knew. It was a struggle to keep up with his pace; he'd always stood more than a few inches taller than her small frame. He busted his way furiously inside an abandoned building and hauled her inside. Once they were inside a medium size room with dusted crates and left behind items from what appeared to be a factory, he slammed her up against the wall jarring her attention straight back to him.

The wild look was still in his eyes as he searched her face and Maggie wondered, briefly, if she should've been afraid. But all thought went out the window when Tommy's hands held the side of her face and the plump lips she'd dreamed about touching her skin crashed down onto hers.

There wasn't any surprise or needing a moment to register what was taking place. She sank into the force of his lips, her hands digging into the front of his sweater as she kissed him back with the same intensity he'd used to claim her. She felt his tongue lick along her bottom lip, telling her to open up for him. Maggie obliged eagerly and let out a moan as he devoured her from the mouth down.

He tasted like day old whiskey; sharp and sweet. He made quick work of her jacket and ripped the front of her plaid shirt. Buttons sent off like missiles in every direction. She tried to move forward, lifting at the edges of his sweater when he grabbed her wrists and placed them back down at her sides. Maggie tried to move again when a growl rumbled through his chest, a hand snaking into the soft waves of her hair as he quickly used it to jerk her head back.

"Touch when told."

His voice was hoarse his words commanding and dripping with sex. She would have shook her head yes in response but his fingers were so tightly laced in her hair she could barely move. With her neck left open and vulnerable Tommy glided his lips down her throat, sending shivers down her spin. Tommy's free hand moved to the bare skin of her waist and gripped it hard and pulled her tightly to him as the kisses he began to trail down her neck turned into bites. A soft and sudden penetration of teeth that held just enough pressure that Maggie swore she could feel her toes go numb.

She bit her lip to keep the moan from coming out, but as his fingers danced up her spine, teeth trailing over her collarbone, a soft breathe shuddered out of her. Tommy had taken that moment to release the clasp of her bra, the cool air making her nipples hard, as he ran his hand over the hard nubs. He placed his mouth over one and her knees wobbled as his tongue began a skilled dance over it, sucking at the right moments to cause her to gasp. She tried to silence each noise into her arm and every time she did Tommy jerked her head back so he could hear it.

Maggie grew frantic with the need to touch him. She wanted to drive him just as crazy with need for her touch as he was doing now. But when she grabbed a hold of his sweater or dug her nails on his back or in his hair he would just jerk back, stopping his mission of unbuttoning the front of her jeans, and tell her to be a good girl and keep her hands at her sides.

When he moved his mouth over to the other nipple, the cold breeze on the wet spot he'd left adding to the sensation, he slipped his hand down into her pants. Moving past the thin fabric of her panties she felt two of his long calloused fingers play with the bud of her clit and instantly Maggie bucked against him. The sudden movement made him pull her hair tighter and his teeth bit down delicately on her nipple as his fingers began quick work of her clit. When those two fingers slid inside the folds of her wet pussy a scream tore through her as her vision spotted and her hands clamored wildly in his hair.

As his fingers slid in and out in at a quickening pace his thumb began to rub her clit and Maggie wasn't sure she was standing any longer. Tommy had released her hair somewhere in this process, his mouth leaving its claim on her nipples, as he waited for her scream of pleasure to build and right as she was about to release it he slammed his lips back onto hers, eating at the moan as he pressed her harder into the wall, grinding the very obvious hard length of him against her.

Maggie had wrapped her arms around his shoulder and pulled him down harder into the kiss. She didn't care if he told her she needed to wait. She was done waiting and she needed him now. She moved her hand down the front of his sweats quickly before he had time to react. Her hand finding his hard shaft easily as she gave it a light squeeze before attempting to stroke it.

But Tommy had already ripped her hand away from it. Growling in her face as he kissed her hard and bit down on her lip.

"I said no touching-"

"Please Tommy," she begged shamelessly. "Please, I just want you inside me. Please!"

Maggie stared him down as his eyes locked with hers. The throbbing between her legs begging for relief that only Tommy could give her. Without a word he picked her up abruptly, causing a yelp to leave her as he carried her over to the tallest crate and placed her sitting on it. He took a step back away from her and Maggie let out a sound of displeasure, but was quickly quieted as he pulled his sweater and the tee shirt underneath it off in one smooth motion.

She had never seen him without his trusty sweater and for the first time ever she felt speechless by the beauty of a man. Tommy was all chiseled hard lines of muscle and a decoration of stylized tattoos gracing his chest, shoulders, and arms. He was glorious before her.

He didn't wait for her to finish eye fucking him as he dropped his pants sending his erection springing out into the open. Seeing it now Maggie could confirm it was as big as it felt; bigger than any of the boyfriends she had ever been with, that was for sure. It made her mouth water and her body shiver in fear and anticipation. As he moved towards her, making quick work of her panties and jeans, she quickly kicked off her shoes so he could slip them off without an issue.

They were both naked and for a second, they both stopped and appreciated the others body. But Tommy was not in the mood to just look. He was back on her like fire his hands leaving a scorching trail behind every place he touched. She felt his tip press against her opening and her body suddenly became still; breathing erratic. Gripping her chin with his hand he lifted her head up and growled, "Look at me."

He held her face in place as he finally slammed inside of her. The sudden sharpness of her pussy accommodating his size and the thickness of him pushed so deep inside of her caused her eyes to roll in pleasure. A moan threw her body back as his free hand gripped the side of her hip and in an instant began thrusting at a maddening pace. Maggie's hands clawed wildly on his back. One hand gripping tightly to his ass as she felt him slam himself inside of her repeatedly. Each thrust picking up speed and harder than the last.

Tommy let her face go long enough for her to fall back against the crate, back arched, as he ran a hand over her stomach and up to her breasts. Squeezing each of in turn; fingers playing with the delicate nubs.

"Oh fuck Tommy! I'm gonna come, "she breathed as she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. When suddenly she felt herself ripped off of the crate. Maggie had a split moment of panic before she realized he was turning her around. Her ass pressed up to his erection as he slid his tip and shaft along her wet lips making her shiver.

"You come when I say you can come. You understand me?"

His hand wrapped possessively around her throat and used it to pull her back up against his chest. Angling them both were he was able to slid himself back inside of her and Maggie fought to stay upright. Tommy wasted no time regaining the momentum he'd had only a few moments ago; the angle now stroking that spot that all other men had such a hard time finding; Tommy did it in a second.

Maggie bucked against him wildly as she felt the pleasure build. She could feel her wetness trailing down her thighs as he kept up the brutal thrusting that was bringing her so close.

"You're mine," he breathed into her ear. His free hand trailing down her stomach and lower until his fingers found that sensitive bud and began to rub it in time with his thrusting. Maggie bucked against him again her legs crumbling like Jello, but Tommy easily kept her afloat.

"Say it," he ordered.

"I'm yours," she breathed the first. Barely audible against the sound of their bodies colliding and their heavy panting.

"Louder!"

He issued the next order with a harder thrust that was damn close to pain.

"I'm yours! God, I'm yours Tommy!"

Every time she'd exclaimed the words his thrusts were harder and more demanding. Each on threatening to spill her orgasm over as his fingers continued the added assault between her legs. The orgasm had already been built and now she was close to exploding.

"Please let me come Tommy. Oh, I can't take it anymore, oh-"

He pushed her back against the crate barely giving her enough time to catch herself with her arms. Both of his hands grabbed a hold of her hips as he used them as a pulley to bring himself deeper inside her. The movement made her shout obscenities as her nails clawed at the crate. She could feel his dick pulsing inside her letting her know he was about to come.

"Come now!" He commanded and Maggie did just that.

Her muscles contracted over him as her orgasm rocked through her body. The feel of him releasing so deep inside her somehow making her orgasm more intense.

She couldn't move; do anything except hardly breathe when it was all over. Tommy leaned himself down on top of her back for a moment to rest, his arms wrapped possessively around her middle as the cold night air moved in to greet them.

* * *

Reviews are always lovely! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
